Not Understand
by datgurll
Summary: [Short Story] Jungkook tidak mengerti, mengapa pria dingin sepertinya bisa dengan mudah menuruti semua kemauan Taehyung? [KookV , KookTae ; Jungkook x Taehyung]


Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung

 **Warning! _Seme_!Jungkook ** & **_Uke_!Taehyung**

.

.

Enjoy^^

-0o0-

"Jungkook! Sudah menunggu lama ya?!"

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir satu tahun, namun Jeon Jungkook belum menemukan perubahan apapun dari sang kekasih—tunggu, perubahan gaya rambut itu termasuk atau tidak?

Jungkook beranjak dari posisinya, berdiri di hadapan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti. "Menurutmu ini jam berapa? Coba kau ingat-ingat omonganmu kemarin itu, pukul berapa kita bertemu?" Tanyanya, tidak pakai emosi, tenang saja.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya. "Aku mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk kencan kita hari ini, tapi eomma malah belum menyetrikanya, makanya aku menunggu sampai baju itu di setrika!" Jawabnya.

Oh, bukankah itu manis?

"Pakaianmu itu banyak sekali, kenapa harus pilih-pilih?" Jungkook bertanya, mencoba untuk tidak jatuh _lagi_ pada pesona Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya yang menggemaskan walau umur mereka jelas sekali berbeda (Taehyung lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya).

Alis Taehyung hampir menyatu. "Aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku ingin mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk kencan kita, Jungkook. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau malu dengan apa yang aku kenakan di saat bersama denganmu, aku ingin membuat orang-orang kagum melihat kita"

Oke, _oke_ , Jungkook menyerah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung dengan sangat lembut, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki melihatnya dengan tatapan iri.

"Aku tidak pernah malu asal itu bersamamu" Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Apapun yang kau kenakan akan selalu tampak bagus di mataku, jadi kau harus hilangkan rasa mindermu itu, mengerti?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, kalimat Jungkook sukses membuat hatinya senang bukan main. "Kalau begitu, kencan ke taman bermain?" Ia membuat tatapan memohon.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Apapun untukmu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak menyukai tempat-tempat keramaian, apalagi seperti taman bermain, dimana banyak wahana-wahana menantang yang bahkan ia tidak tau untuk apa tujuannya. Jungkook memanglah pemuda yang pendiam, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah—anggap saja hidupnya monoton, begitu-begitu saja.

"Jungkook, aku mau beli sepasang bando itu!" Taehyung menarik-narik lengannya, menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris-aksesoris lucu; bando, gelang, topi, cincin dan lain sebagainya.

"Kenapa beli sepasang?"

"Tentu saja untuk kita berdua" Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak lihat? Di sekitarmu banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang juga memakai benda-benda _couple_ seperti itu! Masa kita kalah? Tunggu disini! Aku akan membelinya!"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Taehyung segera berlari meninggalkan Jungkook di tengah keramaian. Jungkook yang awalnya ingin menahan Taehyung langsung terdiam, mana mungkin ia bisa menahan kemauan Taehyung? Bisa-bisa mereka akan ribut di tengah-tengah orang banyak.

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang memilih bando, ia mengernyit melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sepasang bando dengan telinga mickey mouse di atasnya. Oh ayolah, apa itu tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakkan?

"Jungkook!" Taehyung menghampirinya setelah membayar. "Kau pakai yang warna biru, aku akan pakai yang warna merah!" Dengan semangat, Taehyung memakaikan Jungkook bando itu, membuatnya jauh lebih tampan dan imut di saat bersamaan.

Jungkook hanya diam saja, ia memandang risih beberapa pasang mata yang sepertinya ingin mentertawakan dirinya. "Apa aku terlihat—"

"Lucunya!" Taehyung tertawa. "Kau harus sering-sering memakai bando seperti ini! Kau terlihat sangat lucu, aku tidak berbohong! Bahkan orang-orang juga menyukainya!"

Menyukai apanya? Jungkook rasa orang-orang itu sedang menahan tawa untuk tidak mentertawakan penampilannya yang tampak sangat konyol sekarang.

Taehyung memakai bando miliknya sendiri. "Kita harus mengambil gambar! Aku akan mencetaknya kemudian memperlihatkannya pada eomma dan appa! Pasti ia senang sekali"

Buru-buru Jungkook melepas bando itu. "Mwo? Kenapa harus memperlihatkannya pada ibu dan ayahmu? Mereka bahkan belum menyetujui hubungan kita! Aku masih belum dapat pekerjaan, Kim Taehyung" Katanya, memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa di lepas?!" Taehyung merenggut kesal. "Kenapa juga harus takut dengan eomma dan appa? Mereka itu hanya mempermainkanmu soal pekerjaan itu, jadi jangan termakan oleh omong kosong mereka"

Jungkook diam saja. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin itu? Kejadian dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah Taehyung. Jungkook pikir semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi sang calon mertua justru menyindir-nyindir Jungkook dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menjurus pada 'pekerjaan'.

"Cepat pakai itu lagi!" Taehyung menunjuk bando yang ada di genggaman Jungkook. "Jangan coba-coba untuk melepaskannya karena kita harus mencari tempat bagus untuk foto bersama. Kau dengar itu?" Tanyanya, memberi tatapan mengancam.

Mau tidak mau, Jungkook kembali memasang bando aneh itu di kepalanya. "Tidak perlu memberiku tatapan mengancam, kau terlihat sangat jelek"

"Mwo?"

"Lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali berjalan? Hari akan segera sore jika kau terus-terusan membuang waktu seperti ini" Kata Jungkook, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Taehyung yang awalnya ingin protes langsung mengangguk semangat, menarik tangan Jungkook dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Jungkook menghela nafas, bukankah mood Taehyung yang sering berubah-ubah itu mengingatkan kalian pada seorang anak kecil? Kalian tidak sendirian! Jungkook juga merasakannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam mengelilingi taman dan menaiki banyak sekali wahana, Jungkook rasa kedua kakinya yang berharga akan segera putus. Sungguh, ia sangat lelah dan ingin sekali bercinta dengan kasurnya di rumah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Taehyung saja masih bersemangat, seakan-akan tenaganya itu terus penuh seharian.

Karena kasihan, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook agar duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, membiarkan sang kekasih istirahat karena wajahnya itu sudah jelek sekali—maksudnya, terlihat lelah sekali.

"Lelah sekali ya?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Seharusnya kau bilang kalau dari awal tidak ingin pergi ke taman bermain"

Jungkook membuka mata, memandang Taehyung yang kini kembali memasang wajah sedihnya. "Aku suka ke taman bermain, Taehyung. Aku hanya lelah saja, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu" Katanya pelan.

"Tapi aku ini terlalu kekanak-kanakkan" Taehyung menghela nafasnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku. "Aku senang pergi ke taman bermain, suka membeli balon, suka makan es krim, mengumpulkan boneka, menangis hanya karena drama sedih dan yang paling penting, sering sekali membuatmu kesal"

Mulai lagi.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Lalu kenapa? Kau menyesalinya?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak akan berjanji lagi kali ini! Karena pada akhirnya sama saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah dariku, mungkin semua janji yang pernah keluar dari mulutku ini hanya omong kosong" Lanjutnya pelan.

Jungkook diam untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa suasananya jadi galau begini? Bukankah kita kesini untuk kencan? Merayakan hari jadi kita yang ke satu tahun?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, lebih asyik bermain dengan bando yang sudah ada di tangannya.

Kalau sudah begini, Jungkook tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa lagi. "Berhenti memasang wajah begitu. Aku ini kekasihmu, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku menerima apapun resikonya, bukankah begitu? Aku menyayangimu, maka dari itu aku juga harus menerima segala kekuranganmu"

"Jangan berlebihan" Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Bahkan kau menolak pernyataan cinta dari cinta pertamamu hanya karena aku. Padahal, kau sudah menunggu dia untuk menyadari perasaanmu sejak lama" Lanjutnya.

Ah, membahas masalah itu lagi.

"Astaga—" Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Tapi itu sudah lama sekali! Lagipula, aku sudah tidak menyukainya disaat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Kau tau sendiri kalau kita sudah resmi berpacaran waktu itu?"

"Tetap saja!" Taehyung membentak, memajukan bibirnya. "Coba saja kalau kau tidak suka denganku! Pasti kau bahagia dengan gadis itu! Dia bahkan lebih dewasa dariku! Lebih pintar mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk di kenakan pada saat kencan dengan—"

"Kim Taehyung"

"—Apa?!"

Jungkook dengan cepat mencium bibir Taehyung, berharap pemuda itu akan sedikit lebih tenang setelahnya. Itu hanya kecupan biasa, mana mungkin Jungkook berani melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Tapi kalau di rumah, beda lagi ceritanya.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya, tercengang (biasanya di sebut dengan _BlankTae_ ), berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Masih mau bicara? Berhentilah membahas masa lalu. Aku sekarang bersamamu, mencintaimu apa adanya walau terkadang tingkahmu membuatku gemas" Jungkook meniup poninya, ia tidak terlalu pandai merangkai kalimat-kalimat romantis. "Pokoknya, apa yang kau lakukan selalu terlihat menggemaskan untukku, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu setiap harinya. Jadi berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungan kita, **Kim Taehyung** " Kata Jungkook, penuh penekanan.

Taehyung diam dan Jungkook tetap menunggu (mengira-ngira jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu).

"Gendong"

"Apa?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku bilang gendong! Kenapa pura-pura tidak mengerti?!" Ketusnya.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisya. "Menggendongmu? Yang benar saja, untuk apa menggendongmu? Memangnya kau ini—"

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jungkook agar berdiri, setelah itu langsung melompat naik ke punggung kekasihnya tanpa aba-aba. "Aku mau pulang dan kau harus menggendongku sampai rumah! Tidak ada penolakan!"

Untungnya Jungkook punya tenaga yang cukup kuat (tubuh Taehyung juga terasa ringan), jadi mereka tidak akan terjatuh dengan konyol. Jungkook dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Taehyung di daerah telinga dan tengkuknya.

"Tunggu apalagi?!" Taehyung mengomel tepat di telinganya. "Cepat jalan! Siput lambat! Pokoknya antarkan aku sampai rumah dan tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan!" Perintahnya galak.

Jungkook memutar bola mata. "Dasar pemaksa"

"Apa kau bilang tadi?!"

"Tidak ada. Berhentilah mengoceh astaga! Kau sering makan ya? Tubuhmu terasa berat sekali! Kau pasti makin gendut! Jangan bergerak atau kita akan jatuh!"

Well, Jungkook hanya bercanda kok.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, namun ia berpikir, apakah yang di katakan Jungkook itu benar? Maksudnya, apa berat badannya benar-benar bertambah? Jika saja iya, Taehyung bersumpah akan mulai diet besok hari.

Jadi selama perjalanan pulang, Taehyung hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam dan terus saja menggendong Taehyung tanpa mengeluh keberatan (memang tidak berat, kawan).

.

.

"Tunggu deh" Taehyung tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak foto bareng?!"

 _Oh iya_.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Yah, cerita pendek lagi /pout/ astaga, kenapa aku gak bisa buat fanfic dengan genre _angst_? Hiks, sedih /curhat/

 _What The_ _—_ sudah hampir setengah di kerjakan, fyuh. Sengaja gak buru-buru biar nantinya ga jelek, harus cari-cari inspirasi dulu biar semangat lanjutinnya /nyengir/ maaf kalau agak lama, ujian baru aja di mulai hari ini TT_TT /help me pleaseu/


End file.
